The Animatronic Family
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Follow the story of a child who's family became animatronics because they were murdered, and her encounter with them when she's an adult. How does she react to this? How do they? Will their killer get her as well, or will she be the only one to survive the horror that is Five Nights at Freddy's? Rated for horror, death, and language. I might be overrating it :P
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since she had been murdered, along with her children… well… most of her children. She looked at the one child who had survived the massacre. Her little Henrietta Nettle. All of the Nettle family was dead, save for the young six year old who had somehow managed to be hidden in the vents at the last minute. Her soul had been spared the fate of many others. Henrietta Nettle had not had her soul forced into an animatronic.

Maria Nettle, now known as Mama Tattletail, or as Henrietta liked to call her, Mama Tail, wished desperately to be able to hold her children again. All but Henrietta had been turned into Tattletails, little Furby like creatures who were all innocent to the naked eye, but Maria knew they still retained their personalities from their human lives. She had also been horrified to know that her husband, who had gone missing after Henrietta was born, had also been murdered in the same place, and that his soul now inhabited the Marionette of the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria.

Henrietta had only been two then, and had now grown up knowing her whole family, including the children who had been adopted as spirit children by Mariam Nettle, the Marionette, and Maria Nettle, the Mama Tail, were all animatronics.

This had been their existence for a while now, including the animatronics who lived underground, Circus Baby and her friends. While Henrietta was allowed to play with her siblings down underground, she was always aware that Circus Baby never let herself be alone with the child.

This peaceful like life would not last much longer though.

Henrietta had been discovered by the security guards and was brought to the police and then to the Child Protective Services. Her animatronic family could do nothing to protect their little girl. Henrietta would be sent to many foster homes and to therapy. She would be strange no matter where she went, as she always went to bed at a set time and never spoke to anyone. She would draw pictures of her family without labeling it, knowing that the people she was with would think horrible things of her.

As Henrietta would get older, she would start to draw plans for repairing or upgrading her siblings and family, though she would eventually forget that these pictures were of her family. Somewhere in the back of her mind though, she would always know.


	2. Chapter 2

Henrietta Nettle, or Henry as she was called, was currently ten years old and was sitting in her bed in the town orphanage. She didn't care much for the orphanage, nor for the other children in it. Children can often be cruel. Earlier that day, she had been harassed by the other children and now she was making a wish on the stars. She was wishing to go home to her family. Her memories were starting to fade on who her family was, but she knew this much, they were still out there, and she wanted to go home.

Five days before Christmas, the children were allowed to open two gifts. Henrietta, or Henry as she was commonly called, didn't receive any, at least, not during the day. She never received gifts. The other kids always took the ones meant for her, so she believed that no one cared for her. She sat on her bunk in her own room, her last roommate having been adopted just the other week, and a new one wasn't due to arrive till after Christmas. Henry had dark black hair, electric blue eyes, and the mind of an inventor. She was always tinkering or drawing, leading her to create a character named Bendy in her journals.

Bendy looked like a little devil and was fondly thought of as Henry's Devil Darling. He could sing and dance, and in Henry's mind, often tell her something funny that would lighten up her mood and help her to keep going. One day, she hoped to have Bendy shown to people around the world to give them hope of better times as well.

Henry sat on her bed as the cold winter breeze slipped into the creaky old building. Her eyes narrowing as she started to chant something. "Tis the season to be weary…" She noticed the shadows outside of her bedroom door as she started to get under the covers. "Stay in bed cuz Mama's scary." Henry was on the bottom bunk of the old bunkbed as she tucked herself in with a calm expression. "Tis the season to be caring, find a home where love is sharing." She murmured as she started to fall asleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she went downstairs in her ragged jeans and t-shirt that were starting to get holes from use. She made her way over to her hiding place. No one wanted her around, and if they found her, she would often get beaten up. Henry was tough though. She was a survivor. She made her way to the basement, or at least, she was about to. She stopped when she saw something small and fuzzy nearby. It looked like a blue Furby! "Maurice?" Henry asked softly as she stopped. The creature nodded and then ran off with the little girl running behind him. Henry may have been bigger, but the tiny toy like creature was faster. "Maurice?" Henry started to cry as she chased it all over the building, past the other children and the adults, managing to dodge all in her way. "Wait for me!"

When Henry made her way outside, trying to follow the strange creature, she was caught by an adult. She cried out for her dead brother and her parents, as well as the rest of her siblings, naming each one of them, including her adopted siblings. She didn't stop crying until it was sunset. She then sniffled and went back to her bed. When she entered her room, she found it was filled with gifts from each one of her family, and many names that were starting to fade from her memories, that she assumed must have been her adopted siblings from her fading memories. Her eyes teared up again as she looked at it all. It was their way of saying that while they couldn't be there with her, they did still care. That night, she went to bed with a toy that looked just like her little Bendy drawing, and in actual pajamas. She also had managed to eat some of the cupcakes that had been brought into her room, they were decorated with faces and made her laugh. While she knew that she had no idea where or how her family had managed this, she was overly glad that they had done it. She had needed this.

That Christmas, she had found that the bullies who had tried to kill her multiple times were being brought to a hospital due to mental and physical traumatization. Apparently, some animals in the basement had tried to kill them, and they kept muttering something that Henry found to be very VERY familiar; "Tis the season to be weary, stay in bed cause Mama's scary!" Then the group would burst into tears and scream about how they didn't want mama to kill them. The bite marks on them were consistent with those of a rat or something, but when the adults went down, there were no such beasts.


	3. Chapter 3

When Henry was twelve, she had heard that all the animatronics in the Freddy Fazbear Horror Attraction place had burnt up. She couldn't help but cry, though she didn't know why. She had been in the orphanage for four years now, and she barely remembered her own name. She held onto it though, as it was the only part of her past that she had left, other than her skills with tools and drawing. Henry was always fixing the vents and heaters in the orphanage, especially during the winter seasons. It was summer though, so she was "Rented out" as she liked to put it. She was in another foster home that would likely send her back before the summer was over.

She was kept in a room that had once been the basement. She rolled her eyes as she checked over her tool kit. She had everything in place. She checked her Bendy doll that she had gotten a couple of years ago at Christmas. She didn't know why she had it or who had given it to her, but she knew that it made her feel better about herself. She set up her sleeping bag and felt a chill in her soul. She knew that the family had offered to take her in because of some sort of connection to an old restaurant that she had been found at; something about the dad having "accidently" gotten his little brother killed by the Freddy Fazbear that was golden furred. Henry didn't like how coincidental it all was. She felt herself shudder as she set up a sleeping bag on the floor, under the bed that had been supplied. It was a funny thing she noticed; no one looked under the bed for children, just for monsters.

She glanced at her watch as she changed into her pajamas. She knew she had to be in bed by nine, no matter what, and had a habit of going to bed as early as eight because of it. She remembered it had something to do with her mother, and while she didn't remember her mother very well, she knew that she had been kind. So, she didn't want to anger her mother, and always made sure she went to bed on time, and stayed in bed, save to use the restroom.

In the house was a boy named Jordan. He lived in his own bedroom and had a Freddy Fazbear plushy from his dad. He hadn't been nice to Henry since she had arrived. Henry didn't complain though, so long as she was able to get away to a hiding spot. She preferred her spot under the bed in the basement.

Near the end of the summer, a storm kept everyone in the house for a week. Henry didn't mind, as she just started to draw some of the shadows that she thought she saw in the storm. Some of them seemed familiar, while others seemed twisted. By the time she went to bed on the first night, she had drawn out some very scary versions of her older characters and frowned, not liking how run down and ruined they looked, not to mention, burnt. She sighed as she put the pictures away for later and went to bed under the bed. She felt she'd be safer out of sight rather than in it.

As she fell asleep, she could have sworn to have heard a soft murmuring voice that seemed like a damaged voice box. The voice was wishing her a good night and sweet dreams. Somehow, though the voice should have startled her and seemed scary, she felt comforted by it. "Mmm… good night, Foxy… love you guys…" She muttered as she drifted off into a strange set of dreams.

Henry made herself get up to go to the bathroom on the last night. Her eyes dulled with sleep as she made her way through the house. She made her way through the hallway, past a larger creature, which she simply muttered "Sorry, bathroom, g'night, Freddy…" A short grunt was the response. She heard screams in her dozing state on the toilet, and after she had finished and made her way back, she heard the sobbing of Jordan. "Must be having one heck of a nightmare…" Henry knocked on the door to hear the boy screaming about something coming to get him. Henry opened to door and whatever had been in the room suddenly vanished, leaving a very startled and terrified teenage boy clutching to a tiny cutesy Freddy Plush in his hands as tears streamed from his face. "Look, whatever it is, it's just a nightmare, Jordan. The monsters are gone. Do you want someone to stay in the room with you?" Much to the twelve year old's surprise, Jordan nodded vigorously. The thirteen year old was terrified. Henry sighed. "Okay, but I have to go get something from the basement room, alright so you just…"

"NO!" Jordan practically screamed out. He practically jumped out of the bed and ran over to the girl, holding her tightly, effectively creeping her out.

"Um… how about you come with me then? The… basement is actually pretty safe… no monsters there… just me and Bendy, alright?" Jordan shook so badly that it was hard to tell he was nodding. "Okay, easy, easy…" Henry rolled her eyes as she slowly eased the boy over to the basement. "Take it easy, Jordan." In the hall, the duo passed something that made the boy scream. It was a golden stuffed bunny named Plushtrap! "It's just a stupid toy bunny with a trap in his hand. Why did someone decide that was a good toy though, I'll never know." Henry grumbled as she half carried the terrified teenager downstairs. She then tucked him into the bed and pulled out her sleeping bag from under it. "Look, okay, I'll sleep right here on the floor with Bendy and protect you from all the mean monsters that go bump in the night, alright?"

"Y…you aren't… scared?"

Henry shook her head. "Don't think so. I haven't seen anything to be scared of. Besides, maybe they're just in your room, ever think of that?"

"Are you sure nothing can get in here?" Jordan was terrified!

Henry sighed and rubbed the boy's head as she tried to ease him to sleep. "I'm sure. You're safe with me." She then started to hum an old lullaby that she vaguely remembered from her childhood. Within minutes, Jordan had calmed down, and soon he was asleep.

Henry shook her head and grimaced as she climbed back into her sleeping bag with her bendy doll clutched tightly. "Goodnight everyone…"

Henry started to feel heavy though, as sounds of fire and screams started to fill her head. She felt something pick her up, and when she next awoke, she was in the orphanage, in her bed, her outfit semi-burnt, and bandages on most of her body. Jordan and his mother had gotten away, but his father hadn't made it from the fire. Jordan said that Henry had saved him, but she couldn't remember doing anything more than tucking him in her bed in the basement instead of his room. The fire had started in his room early that morning, and his father had never woken up.

Henry looked herself over as she was registered back into the orphanage. Only slightly burnt with the usual scars and bruises. It came to her attention that something was looking out for her, guarding her from the worst of things… but who? And why? Henry decided to worry about that another day as she clutched her Bendy plush and went back to sleep, just as a set of white pin prick eyes faded back into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry looked around the orphanage one last time before leaving, now finally 18. Her possessions all in one bag and her purse. She couldn't help but smile a little. She was free now. She left the building and made her way over to a cab that was to bring her to her new job in another town, one where she and her cartoons would be welcomed.

She pulled out a sketchbook and started drawing her devil darling, Bendy. She also drew out his best friend, Borris the wolf, and his girlfriend, Alice Angel. They were all smiling and supporting her. Then, without her knowing why, she kept drawing, and soon, the three cartoons were surrounded by strange and tattered robots and toys who were all smiling and waiving at her in a creepy, yet non threatening way. It was strange that she had drawn it, but she didn't mind. She liked it. She felt comforted by the idea that she had all their support, even if she only had names for them, and couldn't remember how she knew them.

As she reached the Silly Vision Studios, Henry felt a bug in her stomach, but she was too happy to notice, care, or really give it a second though. Soon, everyone would know of her and Bendy; her little devil darling.


End file.
